Lost And Found
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: Brought up by wolves in the Forbidden Forest. FireKeeper (Harry) must learn the ways of the humans to say his family and the rest of the wizarding world. Chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost and Found  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Brought up by wolves in the Forbidden Forest. FireKeeper (Harry) must learn the ways of the humans to say his family and the rest of the wizarding world  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I do not use them for profit.  
  
Wolf speech  
  
"Human speech"  
  
*****  
  
A fire burns in the night, the fire eating its way through a small village. The villagers, unsuspecting go their fate, lay sleeping in their beds. Having no clue about this painful death eating its way through the silent village.  
  
A figure covered in ashes, carrying a bundle, could be seen running from a burning house. By now the whole village was in flames. The figure darted into the surrounding forest, running to a small pond not far from where the village still burned. The figure collapsed next to the pond, putting down the small bundle. The bundle moved and the head of a small boy, no older than five or six appeared. The figure reached into a belt pouch and pulled out a dagger, a blood red ruby glistened in the moons waning light. A rough voice whispered to the young boy.  
  
"Take this Harry and keep safe, my son. I love you." Than the figure pushed himself up and headed back towards the village. The young boy watched the figure go.  
  
"Daddy?" Whispered the boy. He curled up inside the brown blanket; he had been bundled up in and fell asleep.  
  
Glowing yellow eyes could be seen in the darkness, and then the boy and the eyes were gone.  
  
*** 5 years latter ***  
  
FireKeeper, the One's call. (1) was heard on the howl of a wolf. The head of a ganglee black haired boy with emerald green eyes, popped up from behind a shelter of trees.  
  
Coming. The boy stood up, from where he had been sitting next to a small fire that had long since burned out and the bones of a small animal laid beside it, and took off running. He glided through the forest towards the center of the Forbidden Forest in which he lived.  
  
Little brother hop on. I can get you there faster.  
  
Thank you my brother. He said and jumped onto the back a giant gray wolf with bright blue eyes.  
  
How goes your hunting? Asked the wolf, Blind Seer, as he ran swiftly through the dark forest. The trees whip by in a big blur.  
  
The hunting is slow but, plentiful. The Unicorns say that soon I'll be as good a hunter as the rest of the pack.  
  
The Unicorns are right, Little brother. Your hunting skills are becoming very good. By then the two had reached the center of the forest. There many wolves of great height were laying. Two though were upon a rock in the center of the clearing. Jumping off Blind Seer, the boy walked up to the two mighty wolves and bowed.  
  
You called. The boy said as he stood up from his bow.  
  
Yes Firekeeper. It is time for us to tell you of your past.  
  
My past? The boy asked confused, What about my past?  
  
You will see. Come with us. The One Male said. He jumped down off the rock, followed by the One Female. The two wolves and the boy headed out of the clearing. Heading east towards a small flowing river. The boy followed, hurrying after the One Male and Female. They arrived at the river and followed it North. Not long after they started to follow the river, they came upon another clearing. This clearing was bigger that the one they met in. Young trees were growing. Smaller than the ones that he sometimes slept in.  
  
What is this place? Firekeeper asked.  
  
This place was once the home of humans. A great fire destroyed this place, killing all but one.  
  
Dead wooden planks of rotting wood lay everywhere. Vines covered some. New saplings were starting to grow.  
  
Who survived? Firekeeper asked turning away from the ruins of the village.  
  
A young boy. This boy had black hair and green eyes. He was found by the river, curled up in a brown blanket, asleep. The One Male looked pointedly at Firekeeper.  
  
Me? It was me? Firekeeper sat down where he stood. The One Female came over to him and laid down. Putting her head in his lap.  
  
Have you never wondered where you got that scar of yours, young pup? She asked looking up at him.  
  
No. I thought I got it form a fight or an early hunting lesson.  
  
And your knife? Where did you think you got that? Asked the One Male coming over and laying down next to him.  
  
Found it. He said simply, taking out the knife. The knife, despite the dirt encrusted handle, was well taken care of. The blade was sharp and clean. It hung in a small sheave that hung around his next over that of a small hand made bag holding the items he used to start a fire.  
  
We found you and now we feel it's time for you to learn who and what you truly are. Firekeeper stood up and dusted off his clothing, which are made of animal skins, and looked down at the two wolves.  
  
Are you saying that you don't want me anymore?  
  
No that's it, Firekeeper We feel that maybe you would be happier with those of your own kind.  
  
But I'm with my own kind. I might not look like a wolf but I'm a wolf at heart.  
  
Yes, but we are all you know. How do you know that you are not human as well? Asked the One Female.  
  
I'm not human. I'm wolf. He growled, and then he ran. Back the way they had come. The One Female made as if to go after him, but the One Male stopped her.  
  
Let him go. The two wolves slowly headed back to where the rest of the pack was.  
  
*****  
  
He ran, the tree's whipped by him, tears making his eyes blurry. He ran through the clearing where the pack was. Not even stopping when Blind Seer called out to him.  
  
Little brother! Firekeeper! Shouted Blind Seer. Come back here Little brother! Firekeeper didn't even slow down. Blind Seer took off after him, following him through the forest. The sun was setting, the wind was bitter, this fall. Promising to bring a cold, long winter.  
  
Firekeeper, stop. Blind Seer said as he got in front of him, making him stop.  
  
Leave me alone Blind Seer. Firekeeper said turning away from the gray wolf.  
  
No. What's wrong? What did the One's tell you?  
  
That I'm not a wolf and they want me to got he the humans. They want me to be a human. Firekeeper broke down crying. They don't want me in the pack anymore.  
  
Don't say that. Of course they want you, but maybe you could go to the humans, see if you like them. If not, you come back and everything will be as it was. Firekeeper looked up at Blind Seer.  
  
You really think that the One's will let me come back if I don't want to stay? He asked, hope shining in his emerald green eyes.  
  
Yes, you are after all, part of the pack. Blind seer nuzzled Firekeeper. Come on lets got back. He stood up and climbed onto the wolf's back.  
  
The One's ere there laying on the rack that they had been on before. All the wolves looked up as they entered the clearing.  
  
I'll go.  
  
Good, good. Blind Seer can go with you if he wishes Said the One Female. Firekeeper nodded, surprise showing in his eyes.  
  
I'll go. Blind Seer said. When do we leave?  
  
Tomorrow. The One Male said. Get some sleep, both of you. The two of them curled up together in a den in an old tree, a little ways from the clearing.  
  
Good-night Little brother.  
  
Good-night Blind Seer.  
  
*****  
  
Review please.  
  
(1)- The Ones- from the story by Jane Lindskold, called Through Wolf's Eyes. The One's are the head male and female of the wolf pack. They lead the pack and get the best food.  
  
Any questions, you can email me at Outfielder804@comcast.net 


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found  
  
Part 2  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Brought up by wolves in the Forbidden Forest. FireKeeper (Harry) must learn the ways of the humans to say his family and the rest of the wizarding world  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello Severus, Lemon drop?" Asked Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"No thank you." Said Severus Snape; the Potions Master at Hogwarts.  
  
"What can I help you with then?" Asked Albus.  
  
"Some of my potions ingredients have been disappearing lately and I need to go into the forest to collect some more."  
  
"Have you any thought onto who is taking your ingredients?" Albus asked, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"The Weasley Twins." Severus growled.  
  
"Well, there is no chance in us knowing right now. Why don't you go get your ingredients tomorrow, when there is no classes?"  
  
"Alright, Albus." Snape got up and left. Going down the spiral steps, past the gold phoenix that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Snape headed down towards his rooms, near the Slytherin Dorms. Reaching the entrance to his rooms he stopped in front of a tapestry with a young woman with midnight black hair.  
  
"Hello Severus. How was your day?"  
  
"Busy mother, busy. May I enter?" He asked his hard eyes softening at the sight of the portrait of his mother.  
  
"You know the rule, Password first."  
  
"Akeru."  
  
"Thank you Sev. Have a nice night."  
  
"You too mother." Severus walked through the now open portrait and into his rooms. Contrary to popular beliefs his rooms were not done in black or green and silver but in soft earth tones. Bookshelves lined three of his walls and a couple of arms chairs were placed around the room. In front of the fireplace was a couch and a desk was in another corner with piles of parchment, and quills. Along with books on top of said desk. Severus ignored the homework that he still had to grade and grabbed a boo and sat down on the couch. He soon fell asleep.  
  
Dreamscape  
  
"Daddy what's in that?" Asked a young boy pointing at the cauldron that sat on one of the many tables in the potions lab of his home.  
  
"A healing potion Harry. Aren't you suppose to be at your lessons?"  
  
"Uh. . . Maybe." Harry looked everywhere else but the black the haired man that stood in front of his small potion lab.  
  
"Harry." The man said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why aren't you at your lessons?" The man knelt down in front of Harry.  
  
"Jason was mean to me, he kept yelling at me, and I was yelling back at him. Mrs. Sommers came in and yelled at both of us and told me to go home." Harry was crying now. The man pulled him into his arms and let him cry. Soon Harry was asleep. He stood up and put him on a small bed in the corner. He went back to his potion. A couple of minutes latter, a knock on the door could be heard. The man left his potion, which was simmering and went over and opened the door. He was met with the face of Mrs. Sommers.  
  
"Can I help you Jill?" He asked motioning for her to come in.  
  
"Severus, I know your busy so I'll make this short. Your son's temper is just as bad as yours and I am sick of him yelling at my son. now I'm asking you nicely, discipline your son, or I will." Mrs. Sommers turned around and left. Not giving Severus a chance to respond.  
  
"Daddy, am I in trouble?" Severus turned around and saw his son sitting up one the bed that he had been placed.  
  
"No, you are not in trouble. But what did Jason say to you that got you so angry, that you started to yell at him?"  
  
"He said that the reason mommy's gone is because she didn't want me, she didn't love me." Harry had started to cry again, Severus pulled his son into his arms and let him cry.  
  
"She loved you very much. Jason doesn't understand that. Come you can help e with the potion I'm making."  
  
"Ok, father. What are you making?" He asked following Severus over to the potion lab.  
  
"I'm making some healing potions and pain-numbing potions for Madame Malloy."  
  
"Ok." The two got to work, Severus carefully watched as his son stirred the potions. A couple of hours latter the two potions were done, having made several batches, they bottled them up and put them on the table ready to be taken to Madame Malloy in the morning.  
  
"Harry time for bed." Severus helped Harry onto his bed and blew out the candle. "Good-night."  
  
"Night Daddy." Severus went to his own room and got changed and went to sleep himself. Only to awaked a couple of hours latter to the smell of smoke. Getting out of bed he ran to the front of the house and saw black smoke and red flames coming from a nearby house.  
  
Running to his son's room, he picked him up and wrapped him in a blanket. Running out of the room, smoke had started to fill up the small house. Severus started to cough, he ran out of the house and into the forest. He placed his son down by a small river, giving him his dagger to protect him from the creatures of the forest.  
  
He ran back to the village and started to try to put out the fire. I t was no use. Other wizards from a nearby town called Hogsmead, showed up and helped. No one survived. He went back to the river, but his son was gone. Foot prints of a large creature could be seen along the river bank. Severus dropped to his knees and let out a cry of anguish.  
  
End Dreamscape  
  
Severus Snape shot up, eyes wild, before he took in his surroundings. Picking up the book that had falled into his lap and put it on the couch next to him. He stood up and walked over to his desk. He knew that he would get no more sleep tonight.  
  
Severus had been haunted by this dream for a week or so, each time he dreamed it, the longer it lasted and the more details that he noticed. he knew the boy, his son. After Lily and James had been killed, they found out that Harry was his and Lily's son, from when they had dated at the end of their seventh year. He had been asked to see if it was possible for magic folk to live in the Forbidden Forest. It turned out unsafe. the whole village burned down mysteriously one night and his son had disappeared.  
  
'What does it mean? Why now of all time do I have to relive what happened so many years ago?' Unable to go back to sleep, Severus started to go over the homework that sat on his desk.  
  
***** Akeru- Open  
  
Sorry the chapter's so short. It should be updated soon.  
  
Review Please 


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found  
  
Part 3  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Brought up by wolves in the Forbidden Forest. Firekeeper (Harry) must learn the ways of the humans to say his family and the rest of the wizarding world.  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
*****  
  
The sun was rising; two dark shapes could be seen running through the forest.  
  
How far is this place of humans?  
  
Not much farther, Firekeeper. We are almost there. And true to his words, light could be seen through the tree tops. Another couple of minutes they reached the edge of the forest, still hidden by the trees, both Blind Seer and Firekeeper looked around.  
  
Is that it? He asked pointing at the building in front of them.  
  
They call it a school. Their cubs come here to learn.  
  
A school. There cubs live in there or go back to their pack? He asked as he moved forward to get a better look.  
  
They live here part of the time, but go back to their pack when the summer comes round.  
  
Before Firekeeper could ask another question, his attention was drawn to the school doors. The doors were open and two people came out. Firekeeper immediately moved back into a denser part of the bushes. The two people, one male and one female, both wearing robes, though they were different colors. Firekeeper couldn't hear what the two were saying.  
  
I'm going to move closer, stay here, you wouldn't want to get hurt. Without waiting for a reply he started to move slowly towards the two humans. Climbing up in one of the few trees near the doors, Firekeeper listened.  
  
"Albus are you sure that someone's out here?"  
  
"Yes Minerva. I felt their movement past the wards this morning." Said Albus. "Now if our little eavesdropper will come down out of the tree, we can be going." Minerva McGonagall gasped in surprise upon hearing Albus call out to some unknown person.  
  
"Headmaster?" She asked confused, when she saw no one moving towards them.  
  
"Just wait Minerva."  
  
When Firekeeper heard Dumbledore address the women in green robes, saying something in a language that he could not understand and motioned towards the tree that he hid in, he knew he had to go down to them.  
  
'Better go down to them, before they decide to come get me.' He climbed out of the tree and cautiously moved towards the two professors, not knowing weither or not the two leggers would hurt him or not. The two professors were surprised at the boy who moved towards them, but they schooled their faces into its customary mask, though Albus had a twinkle of amusement in his sky blue eyes.  
  
Firekeeper stopped when he was a few feet away from the steps that the professors stood on. His hand resting on the knife that hung from his waste. The two professors looked at the boy who stood before them.  
  
"Hello." Albus said taking a step forward. Firekeeper stepped back, not wanting to get any closer to the humans, not understanding what was being said,. Albus stopped and didn't try to get any closer. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. This," He motioned to McGonagall. "is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration teacher here."  
Firekeeper tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what was being said.  
  
Minerva, was still staring in complete amazement at the boy who stood before them. His hair wild, tangled and in need of a good cleaning, he was wearing animal skins, cut to fit him. The skins were badly tanned. At his waist hung a knife and around his neck hung a small pouch.  
  
"Albus, where'd he come from?"  
  
"I'm not sure. What is your name?" Firekeeper was confused he did not understand what was being said by the humans. The sound of a loud bell could be heard along with the sound of running fight and the talking of the students. When Firekeeper heard this, it was too much. He took off running into the forest.  
  
The two teacher where surprised at how fast he had moved.  
  
"Albus, what are we going to do? We can't have a child running around in the forest."  
  
"I know Minerva, but there is nothing we can do at the moment. I don't think that even if we did him down with magic strengthen ropes that it would hold him." Minerva sighed.  
  
"I have classes to teach." Minerva turned around and entered the school. Albus stood there for a moment in thought looking at where the young boy had disappeared. 'I wonder who he was.' He thought before he too, entered the school.  
  
What am I going to do, Blind Seer? I ran away. Firekeeper said, barrying his face into his friends fur.  
  
You go back and try again, little brother. You keep going back until it doesn't scare you any more. Besides if you don't come back, who's going to hunt and play with me? Blind Seer said, nudging Firekeeper with his knoes.  
  
Your right. I'll try again tomorrow.  
  
That's the Firekeeper I know. Come now lets go hunt, I'm hungry. Firekeeper laughed, and followed the wolf deeper into the forest.  
  
***** TBC. . .  
  
Review please. I plan on updating most of my stories in the next week or so. Thanks to all those who updated.  
  
TE 


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found  
  
Part 4  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Brought up by wolves in the Forbidden Forest. FireKeeper (Harry) must learn the ways of the humans to say his family and the rest of the wizarding world  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
Firekeeper and Blind Seer had hunted all morning, and then after eating had suned themselves next a small lake in the middle of a clearing. Morning had come again, and again the two found themselves at the edge of the forest near the school.  
  
Do you want me to go with you?  
  
No, I think you would frighten the two-leggers to much.  
  
Be careful, Firekeeper, I do not want to see you get hurt.  
  
I'll be careful, do not worry. Firekeeper then slowly crept out of the forest and again climbed one of the trees near the entrance.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk thinking about the strange child that he had seen yesterday and wondering why the boy lived in the forest. Before he could get any farther into his thoughts the small alarm that warned when uninvited guest entered the school grounds, just like it did the day before.  
  
'I wonder if the boy has come back again.' Albus got up and walked out of his office past the gold gargole that guarded it and out the front door, Severus Snape the potions master of the school saw him go. But made no comment.  
  
'I wonder where he's going.' Thought Severus as he glared at two Hufflepuff first years.  
  
Albus walked out on to the grass and looked around. Firekeeper was up in the tree saw him come out. He slowly lowered himself out of the tree. Albus having seen the motion out of the corner of his eye, turned and looked at Firekeeper.  
  
"Hello." Albus kept his hands out infront of him, so as not to scare the boy. Firekeeper looked at the extended hands and then back up into the face of Albus. Firekeeper tried to mimic the word that had been said to him.  
  
"Heldo." Albus started and then said again  
  
"Hello. I am Albus. What is your name?" When he had said his name he had pointed to himself. He then pointed at Firekeeper and tilted his head as though confused.  
  
Firekeeper did not know what the Headmaster wanted so he too, tilted his head. Albus sighed when he realized that the boy did not understand. So Albus motioned to the boy and then to the school that lumed above and behind him. Still looking at the boy he took a step back and then motioned for the boy to follow. Firekeeper took a step forward and then another as Albus moved towards the school.  
  
Firekeeper followed the human though he was heistitant to enter the stone cave that rose far above his head. He looked towards the forest and then back at the man, he followed the man through the front doors. The doors closed behind him, baring his way out.  
  
*****  
  
Blind Seer watched as his Little Brother entered the school, and then wined when the doors closed behind him.  
  
Come back, little brother. Blind Seer thought.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please. Sorry it took so long. Any questions email me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lost and Found  
  
Part 5  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: Brought up by wolves in the Forbidden Forest. Firekeeper (Harry) must learn the ways of the humans to say his family and the rest of the wizarding world  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
The Howl of a wolf could be heard echoing through the school, after the school doors closed. Students and teachers alike, stood or sat up straighter and looked around. One thought went through everyone's head. 'What was that?'  
  
"Class," Professor Minerva McGongall said, "Back to work." The first year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's went back to practicing the wand movement needed to transfigure a toothpick into a needle. Two Gryffindors, who had become friends during the feast, quietly talked to each other.  
  
"What do you think that was?"  
  
"It sounded like a wolf. But, Hogwarts' A History says nothing about wolves living around hear."  
  
"My brother's say that there's some sort of wolf spirit living in the forest and it comes out every once in a while, but I always thought they were joking."  
  
"A wolf spirit? I don't think that could be right, Ron, but maybe there is some truth behind it." Hermione looked up at the Professor and saw her giving them disapproving looks, with a look at Ron, they continued to practice.  
  
*****  
  
Severs Snape came close to dropping a vile of Dragon's blood on the floor of his private labs, when he heard the echo of the wolf howl. Just the night before he had another of those dreams and at the end an animal howl had echoed in his head, to hear the same howl in reality was startling and a little bit frightening. He sat the vile of blood down and turned the heat off the potion he was making and headed to the Headmaster's office. 'I bet this is Albus's doing in someway, I can feel it.' He walked through the empty halls, he had a class to teach next, but that was ok, he didn't plan on staying up there that long. After saying the password, which was 'Nerds.' He walked up the steps and knocked on the door.  
  
*****  
  
Albus could tell as soon as the doors closed that his strange visitor was very uneasy and not used to being inside. (NO DUH!) He had the boy for that is what Albus took him as and herded him up to his office. Luckily, the halls were empty due to the fact that the students had lessons right now. After finally getting the boy into his office and situated onto one of the seats, he too sat down, just in time for somebody to knock on his office door, startling Firekeeper and make him reached for the knife that hung at his waste.  
  
Albus looked at the young boy, catching the emerald eyes, with his on cerulean blue ones. After a few minutes, the boy calmed down and Albus turned his attention to the door.  
  
"Come in." The door opened and Severus came in.  
  
"Headmaster, what was that howl?" Severus said not even noticing the waif of a boy crouching about two feet away from him. "I have a feeling your linked to it some how." Firekeeper moved a bit to get a better position on the fabric chair that he crouched on. Noticing the movement out of the corner of his eyes, he turned to see what it was. And what he saw was a bit surprising to him, a boy with emerald green eyes that reminded him of Lily, stared back at him on a dirt smudged face.  
  
"I do not know what the howl was, but I can tell you it happened right after I closed the doors." Albus saw Severus glance at the boy again. "And this boy came to the school yesterday, but ran off into the forest when he got scared by the bell. It would seem that he is curious about this place, but not sure how to go about it."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"I don't know, he, it seems, does not understand English."  
  
*****  
  
'Who is this man. He reminds me of Opaque, my black unicorn friend. The long bearded one seems to be in charge, but I really don't care, I want to go back outside to Blind Seer. I know I'm suppose to stay here and learn about the humans, but I want to go home. I don't like it here, the stone walls are cold and dark.' Firekeeper looked at the two men who were speaking to each other.  
  
'I wonder how they communicate so well, they don't do what we do and growl at each other. The dark haired one doesn't seem to like what he is hearing.' Firekeeper tilted his head curiously. 'Come to think of it, he reminds me of that two leger that was in my dream. Wonder why?' The two professors looked at the boy, trying to decide where he would stay.  
  
"We could just do the language transfer spell, so that he can understand us, or well, at least us him." Severus said at last. The boy still crouched in the chair, his knife back in its sheaf where it belonged.  
  
"I don't know any other way." The two men looked at the boy; Albus got up and came around to the front of his desk, taking out his wand. Concentrating on the English dialect, he said the spell.  
  
"Lingua Transfero." Firekeeper stared at the light blue light that was flying at him, and then it hit him. A strange feeling entered his head, and he didn't like it at all. He pulled out his knife and growled at the two men. The two men looked at the boy surprised at the reaction to the spell.  
  
"Can you understand me?" Albus asked slowly. Firekeeper blinked and then realized he could. He nodded, not wanting to say anything just yet.  
  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore; I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The school you are in right now. This is Severus Snape, the Potions Master here." Severus nodded at the boy when he looked at him. "What is your name?"  
  
Firekeeper didn't quiet know what to say, 'The wolves always calls me Firekeeper, so is that what I should tell them?'  
  
"My pack calls me Firekeeper." He said hesitantly. Unused to the language.  
  
The two men looked at each other the same thought going through their heads. 'Pack?'  
  
"Yes well, why are you here?"  
  
"The Ones wish me to learn about humans, they say I came from village in forest, they found me, raise me, and now wish me to learn about you." His grammar was iffy, but understandable.  
  
"A village in the forest?" Severus asked, he knew of only one village in the forest and that was the one he had been in that burned down five years ago.  
  
"They tell me, that great fire destroy it, many years ago. They say they find me in alone in the forest."  
  
"You used to live in the village?" Albus asked, seemly to know the troubled thoughts that went through the younger man.  
  
"So they tell me. When older they give me knife and stuff to start fire. I only wolf to use fire so they call me Firekeeper."  
  
"Can I see the knife?" Severus asked before Albus could ask anything. Firekeeper looked at him, with a cold stare, before drawing the knife from the sheaf and holding it out in front of him. Severus took the knife carefully, examining the blade and handle.  
  
'Could it be, it looks exactly like the one I used to own, the own Lily gave me.' Severus took hold of the gem that was embedded in the handle and turned it. He kept turning it until the gem came out revealing a small empty spot big enough for a small item or letter.  
  
"This is mine; I gave it to my son five years ago."  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please, do you like it so far. Sorry it took me so long to update this one, I've been working on so many other stories and now school. I HATE SCHOOL!!!!! 


End file.
